


cold, cold red

by danhowellsjeans



Series: welcome to the future [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: He'd escaped, but at what cost?-a continuation of chapter 2 of "burning like a soldier"based on the eddsworld crisis au created by sleepyeule and ironic-orange on tumblr
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Series: welcome to the future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596169
Kudos: 5





	cold, cold red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [burning like a soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170397) by [danhowellsjeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans). 



It was cold.

That was the first thing I registered; the cold.

My eyelids were heavy, and I considered just not opening them.

Until I heard his voice.

Softly singing, the voice of my lover. I forced my eyes to open, croaking out a small noise.

The singing stopped, much to my dismay. 

"Edd..? Oh, Edd, you're okay!" His face was hovering over mine, his tears nearly falling onto my cheeks. 

I tried to sit up, but my vision blurred. 

"Woah! Hey, love, don't do that. Just rest. We're safe." His hand was on my good shoulder, holding me back. I made a noise of discontent, however, and so he carefully helped me up.

That moment was when I realized I felt nothing in my other arm, and panic rose in my chest.

I hadn't allowed myself the luxury of emotions in so long, and I couldn't hold back anymore. My breathing picked up, my vision blurred once again, and Eduardo's hands were cupping my face.

His eyes met mine for only a moment, and though I hated eye contact, his gaze was comforting. I wanted to speak, but it felt like a weight was holding down my tongue. I made a pleased noise, similar to a purr, and leaned on him.

With my good hand, I took his hand and traced on it.

_I LOVE YOU_

Even in the darkness, I could see his blush. "I love you too, Edd." He looked down, staying silent for a moment before he pulled me into a tight hug (careful of my shoulder, of course). 

"I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I."


End file.
